


Showtime~!!!

by SSKookieMonster



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coersion, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maknae line, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Woono
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSKookieMonster/pseuds/SSKookieMonster
Summary: Hong Seok decides it's a good idea for everyone to gather 'round his laptop for some gold old fashioned adult entertainment. Kino and Wooseok have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote this pairing before, please be kind~

It wasn't entirely unusual for a group of ten young men who lived under one roof to watch porn together, was it? They barely had time to breathe, let alone date or hook up, with their busy schedules and it came as no big surprise when Hong Seok called everyone together in the living room one night. He was situated in the center of the couch, his laptop carefully placed on the coffee table in front of him and he waved his hands as the others filed into the room. He waited patiently for everyone to get situated, before informing the others of what was going on. Ten boys trying to fit in front of a laptop was hard, but they somehow managed, with bodies on top of bodies, limbs strewn about everywhere. They could comfortably fit four of them on the couch, which ended up being Hong Seok and Yeo One, sandwiched between E'Dawn and Hui. Yuto, Shinwon, and Yan'an stood at the back of the couch, while Jinho took a seat between Huis feet. Woo Seok and Kino were the last to get settled, the two finding a place on the floor next to Jinho. Woo Seok sat with his back against the couch, his feet on the floor, with his knees pulled up and Kino settled between them, his back falling against the younger boys chest. Large arms circled his body in a hug and fell to rest in his lap, long fingers idly playing with the hem of Kino's shirt as they waited for Hong Seok to explain what they were all doing here.

“So.. we've all been pretty busy lately and haven't had much time for, certain activities..” He started, quickly interrupted by a concerned Shinwon. “You better not be talking about what I think you're talking about.” Hong Seok tilted his head back, staring up at the taller male above him and flashed him a toothy grin, a telltale sign that Shinwon was far from wrong about his suspicions. “Oh for the love of- I'm out.” Shinwon raised his hands in exasperation and trudged out of the room, mumbling something about uncontrollable youth, while Yuto and Yan'an shuffled closer together to get a better view of the screen. “Anyway,” Hong Seok continued, his head falling back to it's normal position, his hands moving animatedly as he talked, “As I was saying, we've been pretty busy lately, with the album promotions and all, so I thought we could all use some quality entertainment.” He wiggled his eyebrows, eliciting a low grown from E'Dawn, who sat next to him. Some of the boys shifted uncomfortably, while the others sat quietly, curiosity getting the better of them. “Just get this over with.”Came a voice from beside Hong Seok, E'Dawns body sunk into the couch as deeply as it could go, as if he were trying to hide; however he was still present. 

“Right. Let's get the show started!” Hong Seok shouted, leaning between the bodies on the floor to start up the video he had paused. He slouched back into the couch, one hand patting E'Dawn's thigh as the generic music reel began playing and the scene shifted to a girl sitting on a couch in a school uniform. “Aahh..” An interested noise broke the silence, no one knowing exactly who it came from, and they continued to watch the screen. There was a brief exchange of words between the girl and the cameraman and she was soon plucking at the buttons of her top, exposing supple breasts that were barely hidden by a thin brassier. Her nipples were large and poking through the fabric, the mans hand coming into view as he gripped one breast, squeezing roughly and the girl moaned seductively. The boys in the room were glued to the screen, most of them unmoving as they watched the scene unfold, clothes being torn off and strewn about the room on screen. The girl was on her knees now, her mouth open and her tongue poking out to lick her lips as the sound of a zipper echoed on screen, the mans obvious arousal coming into view. “I'm done here.” E'Dawn spoke, jolting the others out of their haze, Hong Seok letting out a whine as his hand fell onto the couch, E'Dawn standing to leave the room. 

“You guys have fun.” He rolled his eyes and stepped over the pair huddled in front of him, Woo Seok and Kino both concentrating on the screen. “Those two are no fun.” Hong Seok pouted, referencing back to Shinwon, and shifting on the couch to give the others more room now that E'Dawn had left. The movie continued as the boys on the couch settled into their new positions, the others still where they started out at. The girl had taken the mans length into her mouth, her head bobbing and her mouth making sloppy, wet sounds as she moved, one hand stroking what wouldn't fit inside. She popped it out of her mouth, her tongue drawing lines up and down, the mans hand grabbing her hair after a few minutes and forcing her mouth back on to his throbbing erection. She continued to suck with quick strokes, her cheeks hollowed and her throat open to take him, a low groan escaping the mans lips to signal that he was close. There was an awkward silence in the room, everyone's eyes transfixed on the scene in front of them, bodies shifted further apart than how they had started; lips being bitten and fingers digging into whatever they could get a hold of.

At some point Woo Seok had rested his chin on the top of Kino's head, his hands folded in the older boys lap. However, they were restless now, his fingers opening and closing as he felt his body temperature rising. His breathing was getting louder, his throat bobbing as he swallowed, his eyes trained on the screen in front of him. He bit back a sound as he felt Kino shift, the other boys thigh brushing against his own and he held his breath, hoping that he hadn't been loud enough for Kino to hear. Kino was comfortable, nestled between Woo Seok's long legs, his arms wrapped around the younger boys knees and he exhaled sharply as the video continued. His leg had started to cramp and he moved it, letting it fall straight out in front of him. His head fell back against Woo Seoks chest and he thought he heard a sound, he definitely felt the rapid heartbeat pounding against his back. He suddenly became aware of the younger boy, his heat, his breath, the pressure of his body against his own. He held his breath for a moment, trying not to move too much, his eyes drifting to his lap where the others fingers fidgeted. He dropped one arm from its perch on a knee and lightly touched one of the hands that was moving anxiously. He felt it still immediately, as did the others breathing and he gently curled his fingers around it; cradling the younger boys fingers in his. 

Woo Seok was all too aware of Kino, his head pressed against his collarbone, his fingers wrapped around his, and he almost forgot to breathe. He exhaled a bit too loudly, his breath coming out in a whoosh just above Kino's ear and he bit his lower lip nervously. The other boy didn't seem to notice and he tried to relax, his body rigid and sensitive. He turned his eyes back to the screen, the scene having changed now to the girl on her hands and knees on the couch, the camera focused on where the two bodies met, the slick member slamming into her time and again. Her ragged moans set his ears on fire, the tips of them burning as he tried to keep his breathing timed, a familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He continued watching, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he moved his fingers again, Kino squeezing them in response and he couldn't help but hiss. He was hard now, the pressure in his jeans nearly unbearable as he watched, his body on fire. He was sure that Kino could feel it, their bodies flush together and he tried to move. He pushed his hips back, but met resistance as he was already pressed flat against the couch. The natural forward motion of his hips that followed caused him to grind against Kino, a jolt of pleasure running up his spine as his strained arousal pushed against his friends lower back. He couldn't help but let out a low groan, unable to stop himself and he knew by the way the other stiffened up that he was heard.

Kino was trying to focus on the movie, the scene before him vulgar, but arousing at the same time. He kept his hand clasped around Woo Seok's, hoping that the younger boy didn't notice the growing bulge in his pants. He was pulled from his trance as he felt the other move, hips colliding with his lower back and he was sure that the other was just as aroused as he was now. His body froze completely, unsure of how to react, though he felt a dull throb in his own lower body at the sound that came next. He had heard Woo Seok's voice every day for a while now, but he had never heard him make such a sound. It was unintentionally seductive, which made it all the more attractive and he let out a soft noise of his own; just audible enough for the two of them to hear. He shifted his own weight, his body sliding up the others and he let his head fall onto Woo Seok's shoulder. Their hips were even now, the curve of his ass pressed solidly into the apparent bulge behind him and he rocked his hips experimentally, grinding into the younger boy. He could hear the breath hitch next to his ear, another low groan escaping barely parted lips and he unraveled their fingers, urging the other hand to touch his own needy arousal. 

Woo Seok jolted, his head ducked low, his eyes no longer paying attention to the screen and he breathed heavily against Kino's temple. He tried to keep his noises quiet, only Kino within earshot of the gasps and groans caused by his movement; the others hips still moving at a painfully slow pace. He dug his fingers into Kino's thigh, the other hand following Kino's lead and gently palming him through his pants, the older boy's hand still atop his own. He could feel the heat through the fabric, the light throbbing and twitching as his hand moved, his own member aching inside his too-tight jeans. There was nothing he could do about it now, and he continued to caress Kino, his palm grinding into the hard flesh, his lips brushing the others temple softly. There was a soft sigh and he thought he heard his name, his head dipping lower to the others mouth, a lump in his throat forming when he heard what was requested of him. He swallowed the lump and nodded, his tongue trapped between his teeth as he nervously shifted his hand, inching it towards the waistband of Kino's joggers. He stopped for a moment, waiting for affirmation that this is what the other boy wanted and he pushed his hand inside when he felt a slight nod.

Kino was reeling, Woo Seok's hand on the outside of his joggers was blissful, but feeling his slender fingers directly on his skin was pure heaven. He had to bite back a moan, his feet shifting, thankful for the long legs that surrounded him so that the others couldn't see him in this state. He could feel Woo Seok's breath on his ear, the hot air sending shivers down his spine as he felt the first stroke of his hand, his body tensing and his ass grinding into the tight jeans behind him. The moan that fell from the others lips and into his ear was nearly enough to make him come right then and there, though he held out and grasped at one of Woo Seok's thighs. His grip was nearly painful, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was digging into the other boy, his face turning to bury into his neck. His breathing was heavy and labored, his eyes squeezed shut as he squirmed, his body on fire from the other stroking his throbbing member. He wanted to thrust into that hand, but he knew it would be too obvious if he started moving around and he settled for letting Woo Seok set the pace, his movements slow and steady; but satisfying. He was panting now, small whimpers rumbling in the back of his throat as the hand stilled, a thumb brushing over his seeping slit. It was almost painful, how good it felt, and he whimpered again, raising his hips to feel some sort of friction. 

“Shh..” Woo Seok urged the other to quiet down, his whimpers growing louder and more needy, his own lips parting to place soft kisses on the exposed skin just behind Kino's ear. He could feel the other boy shiver, his body wriggling as he sought release and Woo Seok complied, one more swipe across the head before jerking his hand down roughly. He moved his free hand to cover Kino's mouth, the other boy exhaling noisily at the returned friction. He could feel Kino's teeth digging into his hand and he grit his own to keep from cursing out loud. He was so hard and so ready to strip off his own pants and fist his own erection until he came buckets, but he had to take care of his hyung right now, though they were just days apart, and he quickened his pace. His long fingers trailed up and down, stroking every inch of Kino's aching member and he could feel the veins throbbing, the heat pouring from every inch; his hand working to help the other achieve climax. He experimentally bit down on Kino's ear, a sharp pain shooting through his hand as he felt the others teeth dig into him; his body jerking and he felt a warm liquid pour over his other hand as Kino reached his peak.

He felt bad, biting Woo Seok that hard, but it was all he could do to to keep from screaming. He had been so close already, trying to hold back for as long as he could. That talented hand stroking him and pushing him to his limit, the soft pressure on his ear his breaking point. He felt all of the heat in his stomach rush out of his body, coating the inside of his pants and Woo Seok's hand, his form trembling as the other boy continued to stroke him slowly; riding out his orgasm. He released the others hand and hissed, the sensitivity setting in and he felt the grip on his softening member loosen and withdraw. He was still clinging to Woo Seok's thigh, and he slowly let go, gripping the bottom of his shirt to wipe the come from Woo Seok's hand. He cleaned it as best he could and glanced up at him sheepishly, his eyes apologetic and thankful all at once. He could hear the others start to move, groans and yawns breaking the silence as the movie ended and they had to become mobile once more. Luckily, no one seemed to have notice what had happened, and Kino glanced to the side, catching Jinho wiping his own hand on his shirt; one member guilty of taking matters into his own hands. He grinned knowingly as Jinho looked up, startled to see the younger boy watching him and he blushed, turning away and scrambling to his feet to retreat to his room. Kino chuckled and stayed where he was, still settled against Woo Seok and he yawned softly, cuddling back into his larger form.

“So, how was it?” Hong Seok's chirpy voice came, his eyes scanning the room for a reaction from those who were left. Yuto had disappeared at some point, probably to bed, while Hui was slouched in his spot at the end of the couch, snoring softly. Yeo One shrugged, not entirely interested in discussing what they had just watched and Yan'an waved a hand as he exited the room, yawning as he went. Hong Seok turned to the pair on the floor, eyes boring into them and waiting expectantly. “It was fine.” Came the low reply, Woo Seok still suffering from a hard on, Kino's body unmoving from it's place between his thighs. “I liked it.” Kino chimed in, Woo Seok unsure if he was talking about the film or what had just happened between them. “Great! At least someone can appreciate a good film when they see one.” Hong Seok laughed and slapped his knee, a groan coming from beside his and Yeo One stood, bidding them good night before plodding off to his room. “I supposed it is getting late. You two should head to be soon, also.” He added before standing from his position on the couch. “Need help standing up? You've been down there for a while.” He extended a hand to Kino, who shook his head, content to stay where he was and he could still feel the pressure on his back; knowing that Woo Seok was probably not interested in letting Hong Seok see his raging hard on. “We're fine. We'll get moving here in a minute. Thank you, though.”

Hong Seok shrugged and waved as he exited the room, making his way to the bathroom before heading to bed and Kino turned slowly, facing Woo Seok. “Thank you.” He mumbled, his voice catching in his throat, unsure of how to speak to the younger boy now that he was looking at his face. The other boy only nodded, unsure himself of how to communicate at the current time, his own body still craving release. “I can help you with that. If you want...” Kino's voice was soft, a bit unsteady and he bit his lip, waiting for a reply. “You don't have to.” Woo Seok was a big boy, he could take care of himself and he didn't want Kino to feel like he owed him anything. He had helped the older boy of his own free will and was not interested in receiving anything in return out of obligation. It was bad enough that he had to face him with his face flushed and his pants straining against his arousal. “But..” “Don't worry about it.” He was firm, but part of him regretted declining the offer and he turned his eyes back to Kino's face, surprised by the dejected look he was wearing. “It's not that I don't want you to.. I just..”

“Just what?” He was interrupted before he could explain, his mouth closing as he stared at the older boy, his lips pursing at the question. “Do you want me to help you or not?” He asked, his eyes trained on Woo Seok's face, knowing full well when the younger boy was lying to him. When he didn't get a response he nudged his knee closer to the strained jeans, his thigh brushing against it and he could hear the soft moan it elicited. “Well?” His tone was almost threatening and he leaned in, his mouth hovering over Woo Seok's ear and he breathed a long sigh into it, feeling the boy tense and nod his head slowly. “Alright, come on, then.” He used the couch as leverage and pushed himself up, extending a hand to Woo Seok and pulling the taller boy to his feet. He towered over him, yet looked so timid, his eyes focusing on anything but Kino's face and he followed behind him slowly as they walked in silence to their room. It wasn't uncommon for the one of the two boys to end up in the others bed, but it had never been a sexual situation. They would often times fall asleep chatting, or curl up together when one was feeling unwell, or when it got too cold. This would mark the first time the two went to bed together with an ulterior motive. As soon as both bodies were inside the room, Kino pushed the door shut and tugged on Woo Seok's arm, catching him off guard and pushing him backwards as he stumbled into the room. His oversized body collapsed on to the bed and Kino couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on his face, his limbs strewn about and his hair lying wildly around his face. He raised his head, looking up at the other boy as he neared, his eyes slowly blinking. “Oh my god, Woo Seok, relax.”

Kino laughed again, crawling on top of Woo Seok, his arms and legs sliding across the comforter as he hovered over the younger boy. He stopped when they were eye level, one hand shifting to tangle his fingers in the mess of hair that looked ever so inviting. He lightly tugged, eliciting a groan from below, his eyes transfixed on the other boys face. He smirked as he slid the pads of his fingers across Woo Seok's scalp, a soft sigh reaching his ears and he lowered his mouth to gently nip at an ear. He moved slowly, his lips capturing an earlobe, his tongue gently rolling over it before moving on. He kissed Woo Seok's face, his cheeks, his forehead, his chin, avoiding his lips intentionally, his mouth moving to a small section of exposed skin on the side of his neck. He licked at the skin, his teeth grazing it lightly, his lips brushing softly down to suck at the soft mound of flesh that was an Adams Apple and he blew on it lightly. “Nnn.” There was a contentedness to the sound, a low hum rumbling in Kino's own throat as he shifted lower, his hands pushing at the hem of Woo Seok's shirt. He could feel the other boy raise his body slightly, the fabric gliding up with ease and he let his fingertips dance over the newly revealed flesh. He rubbed slow circles along his sides, his lips joining to flutter light kisses over flushed skin. 

Woo Seok could feel the goosebumps rising on his skin, unsure if they were caused by the chill of his skin being exposed or the airy kisses that littered his flesh. He didn't care either way, the way Kino touched him was driving him mad. He squirmed under the other boy, his arousal still aching in his jeans and he desperately needed to be freed. He moved one hand, reaching between the two bodies to unbutton his jeans, but was deterred by a quick slap on the wrist. He pouted and whimpered, lifting his hips off of the bed, signaling that he really needed Kino to remove the strain. The older boy ignored his pleading, his fingers entwining with the hand that he had shooed away, a light squeeze promising that he would let him find his release soon. He nipped and kissed his way back down Woo Seok's stomach, his tongue dipping into his belly button and swirling once before he finally found himself gripping the waistband of the younger boys jeans. He took his time, watching the facial expressions change from relief, to agony at how slow Kino was moving, and back to relief once he was finally freed; his pants sliding down his legs and finding themselves discarded on the floor. 

He was met with a strangled moan when he lowered himself to his knees, Kino's lips mouthing over hard flesh through the thin fabric of Woo Seok's boxer shorts. He rolled his tongue against the heat, leaving wet spots in his wake as he covered every inch in open mouthed kisses. The younger boys neediness was apparent, his hips bucking with every touch, his pleading moans and fingers tangled in Kino's hair. He considered being cruel and toying with the younger boy, but he had done well in taking care of the elder just minutes before and he finally released Woo Seok from his clothed prison entirely. He inhaled the scent that hit him immediately, a soft musk wafting from the younger male and he gripped his thighs, kneading the pliant flesh before lapping at the weeping head in front of his face. The member twitched, a low hiss brushing past half opened lips and Kino wrapped slender fingers around the shaft, stroking experimentally. He was met with a surprised cry, the noise a higher pitch than expected and he smirked as he drew closer, his tongue peeking out between pink lips to draw a single line from the base to the tip. He breathed lightly on the tip, watching the body beneath him tremble and he parted his lips to take the head into his mouth. 

“Oh my god...” The words were almost inaudible, a breathy moan escaping Woo Seok's lips as he felt the searing heat of Kino's mouth around him, his hips jerking involuntarily. He felt teeth scrape him as he moved, a pained whimper falling from his lips and he lie still, his head crooked to watch himself being devoured, and he waited for Kino to move. He hissed again, the older boy sucking him into his mouth, his tongue lapping at every inch as it disappeared from sight. It took every bit of energy he had to keep his head up, his eyes fixated on the lips that surrounded him. They were beautiful and dewy, slick with saliva, sloppy sounds emanating from their ministrations. He felt himself hit the back of Kino's throat, the older boy swallowing to open his throat and he let his head fall back, his legs trembling as he felt himself sink deeper. He was fully engulfed in the wet heat of Kino's mouth and throat, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt the tongue and lips caressing him, all of his energy draining from his body. He groaned in protest as he felt the heat rescind, the lips and tongue moving slowly back to his tip. Kino pumped a few times with his hand, pulling a low moan from the other, his tongue swirling around the head idly as he jerked off his friend. 

Woo Seok was pliant, his form slack and responsive, whimpers and groans escaping his lips from time to time as Kino continued his motions, one hand stroking just below his lips; his free hand moving to cup Woo Seok's balls. He was greeted with a jerk of the hips, nearly gagging as he felt the head slam into the back of his throat and he gently kneaded the soft globes between his fingers. His eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks hollowing as he moved, sucking roughly on the flesh between his lips as if his life depended on it. He could hear the familiar sound of a boy about to come and he suddenly stopped moving, a slick “pop” sounding as he released the throbbing erection from his grasp. He could hear the protesting already, Woo Seok leaning up on one elbow to squint down at the older boy, his facial expression overcome with confusion and discontent. Kino stood up, using Woo Seok's thighs as leverage and he situated himself next to the taller boy, his eyes meeting the others. His own arousal had returned, the thrill of taking Woo Seok into his mouth causing an ache between his thighs, and he gently stroked the other boys side; his motions slow and tender. 

“I want to have sex.” Woo Seok nearly fell off the bed, jerking into an upright position as if his life were being threatened and he looked at the older boy, confused. “Wh-With me?” He stammered, his mind having a hard time wrapping around the idea of fucking his closest friend and hyung. He was, however, strangely turned on by the idea, his own forgotten arousal making itself known with a slight twitch. His answer came as a silent nod, the other boys eyes averted as if he had made some mistake in asking and he sighed loudly, crossing his legs in front of him, his brow furrowing. “I mean.. I've had sex before, but...” “But?” The question came as a surprise, Kino now staring intently at Woo Seok's face, his interest piqued. “But.. never with, you know, a guy.” He finished, his eyes looking everywhere but at Kino, his face flushed and his fingers curling and uncurling against the blanket beneath him nervously. “That's O.K. I have.” Came the reply, Kino's voice a bit more sure than his own. “I know how to prep myself, you don't have to worry.” Woo Seok blinked at him, his eyes widening at his words, his mind reeling and he waved his hands in front of him. “Oh, no, no. No. Kino. No.” He was flabbergasted, confused, and excited all at the same time, unsure of which emotion was dominating at the time; though his logic kicked in and refused to back down.

“Please?” The voice was soft and pleading, the owners eyes full of innocent need and he let out a groan, knowing damn well he couldn't refuse Kino when he made that face. He wasn't opposed to the idea, he was just afraid of hurting his friend, having never experienced anything like this before. He nodded slowly as Kino reassured him one last time that he would be fine and he felt the tips of Kino's fingers press against his lips. He blinked in confusion, his lips parting as he was told to open his mouth, and he felt the digits press against his tongue softly. “Suck.” Came the command, his lips closing around the slender fingers, his tongue wrapping around them easily and he sucked, his eyes trained on Kino as he maneuvered himself to remove his own pants, wearing nothing underneath. His arousal was straining, pink and hard, the veins throbbing as he shifted his fingers in and out of Woo Seok's mouth until they were good and slick. “Help me.” He fell onto his back, his legs in the air and he motioned for Woo Seok to hold them in place, on finger tracing his own hole. He trembled at the feeling, it had been far too long since he had been touched there, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he pushed one finger inside. There was a slight resistance, but he relaxed his body, relying on Woo Seok to keep him steady as he slowly thrust the finger in and out of himself repeatedly, before adding a second one. He could feel a slight burn as the second entered, the movement slow and steady, his fingers scissoring only when dull ache had begun to subside. He could still feel a light throb, his breath coming out in a hiss as he hit a sweet spot, all of the pain instantly melting away.

“Kino..” Woo Seok mumbled, watched his elder prepare himself, his eyes never moving from the greedy hole. He never would have thought that watching someone finger their own asshole could be so hot, his own arousal hanging hot and heavy between his thighs. He wanted to stroke himself, to thrust into his own hand until he came on that filthy hole, but he knew that he had to wait. He bit his lip as he watched a third finger join the other two, a low pained sound coming from the other as he accepted his own digits, his body writhing beneath the larger one. He continued to watch, his mind going numb and he unconsciously began to stroke the thigh that he held in place. Kino's skin was soft and supple, a slight flush to it as he fucked himself with his fingers. He let his eyes roam over Kino's body now, his shirt shoved halfway up his torso and clinging to his skin, one hand moving to stroke the flesh that presented itself. He felt Kino tremble, his body responding to the touch and he smiled as he drew small circles over the skin with his fingertips. He jerked his head, meeting the others eyes as his voice was called, Kino nodding his head toward the nightstand beside his bed. Woo Seok complied, opening the top drawer and he turned a concerned eye on the elder, a pile of condoms and different flavors of lube littering the drawer. “What? Sometimes I need extra lubrication.” He spat in response to the look, his fingers slowly withdrawing from within himself and he let out a ragged breath. “Just pick something.”

Woo Seok grabbed the first things he saw, a foil wrapped packet and a bottle of melon flavored lubricant cradled in his hand. He carefully tore the condom package open, glancing at Kino before rolling it onto himself, making sure that this was what he wanted. The stare he got in response was enough to push him to continue, a soft click resounding in the still room as he opened the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. He slicked himself up, groaning from the friction and he knelt between Kino's knees, one hand guiding himself to the prepared hole. “Are you really sure about this?” He asked one more time, knowing that there was no going back once he was inside. “I'm sure, will you shutup and fuck me already?” Kino was tired of waiting, his body on fire, his ignored arousal taught and dripping against his stomach and he let out a sharp gasp as he felt Woo Seok push inside slowly. It burned, much more than he had expected it to, if Woo Seok's height gave any insight into how large he was elsewhere. He hissed in pain, the other boy stilling to let him adjust and he nodded his head, biting his lip as he felt him sink in deeper. Woo Seok bit back a moan, his entire length sinking into the other boy and he released the breath he had been holding as he bottomed out. It was hot, and wet, and felt so, so good. 

“Move.” The word was commanding, but soft, Woo Seok slowly pulling back before pushing forward again, his hands grasping Kino's thighs and holding him open. They were still wearing their shirts, his own sticking to his torso as he moved, slowly thrusting into the willing hole. He let his head fall, his chin pressed against his chest and he let his tongue slip out to wet his dry lips. His eyes were wide open, watching as he sank into the other, his arousal disappearing and reappearing. He turned his eyes to Kino's face, his mouth was open, his eyes closed, his head lolled back against the bed. It was beautiful. He leaned forward, pushing the other boy into the bed, the angle changing as he moved to kiss the exposed throat, his hips rolling as he bit into the soft flesh. A low growl met his ears as he lapped at the teeth marks, his lips pecking and prodding at the other, his head lifted by a rough tug on his hair. His eyes met Kino's, their mouths following suit and he exhaled against the others lips, parting them as he felt a tongue prod. He had never kissed another boy either, this entire experience a new one and he sighed as he met the tongue that invaded his mouth with his own soft licks. It felt good, all of it, every place where their bodies touched was on fire, his lips, his hands, his hips. He rolled them again, eliciting a sharp moan from Kino, his head falling away from the kiss, the sound echoing in the room and he smirked, pulling back and thrusting deeply into the other boys willing body.

“God, Woo Seok. That feels so good.” Kino was keening now, his lips parted and wet, his kiss swollen lips red and beautiful. Woo Seok latched onto his neck, his tongue and teeth assaulting every place they could find and he continued to rock his hips, sliding in and out of Kino easily. He shifted his weight, leaning more on one knee and he heard Kino gasp, the new angle striking something inside of him. He pulled out slowly, slamming his hips back into waiting ones, the sound coming again and he knew he had found Kino's sweet spot. He pulled back only slightly, leaving most of himself buried in the heat, thrusting shallowly as he groaned into the neck that was slick with his saliva. “You're not kidding.” He spat, his response delayed and he stroked the others thighs up and down slowly, his fingers kneading and caressing the flesh. He let one hand slide lower, his large palm cupping an ass cheek and massaging it firmly. He could feel a difference when he did this, spreading the pliant hole open further and he continued to grip and knead the globe as he hastened his thrusts, his tongue swiping at his lips again.

Kino could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, the lips, the hands, the hard flesh pounding into his prostate time and again, pushing him closer to his limit. He stroked the back of Woo Seok's neck with his fingers, playing with the hair that fell there, his other hand slipping between their bodies to lazily stroke himself. He wasn't ready to come yet, it all felt too good to end now and he took his time wringing his hand up and down his erection, savoring every thrust that Woo Seok gave him. He was getting close, his mind buzzing with pleasure and he dug his nails into the other boys back. “I'm getting close.” He breathed, his heart hammering in his chest and his insides burning with the need for release, his hand speeding up as he felt the other do the same. He moaned and growled, his voice ragged as he chased his climax, his eyes squeezing shut as he found it, Woo Seok's name coming out in a strangled cry, his body tensing and jerking as he came all over their stomachs, the thick liquid dripping down his hand. He continued to stroke slowly, though it was almost painful, his body slack and taking everything Woo Seok could give him.

He heard the other boy call his name, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he felt himself nearing his own climax, his eyes blurring and everything going white as he clung to the other boy so hard that his his hands hurt. He let out a sound that was a near scream, his head tossed back as he jerked, eyes closed, his hips slamming into Kino. Once, twice, his body finally stilling as he spilled himself into the condom. He was gasping for air and he collapsed on top of the other boy, his body heavy and drained. He knew it must have been uncomfortable for Kino, but he was unable to move at the current time and he just lie there silently with his heart pounding in his head for a few moments before sliding free and rolling onto his side. He lazily tugged off the condom and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can, not really worried if he made it or not. He could get it in the morning. He breathed a heavy sigh, his half-lidded eyes roaming over the other boy and he noted the come that was beginning to dry on his shirt. “You might want to clean that up.” He sat up to pull his own shirt off, tossing it to the floor with the rest of his clothes, before falling back onto the bed in an exhausted heap.

“I'll just take a shower in the morning.” Kino was just as disinterested in moving as Woo Seok was and he continued to lie on his back, unmoving as his heart and breathing finally slowed to a normal pace. “Big spoon?” He asked, turning his head back to the younger male and he moved to crawl under the blankets, waiting for the other to join him. Woo Seok was still breathing heavily, though he complied, moving slowly as he shifted under the blankets and curled his body around the smaller one. He could feel the warmth of the other boy, his nose burying itself into Kino's hair and he inhaled, the smell of sweat and sex apparent. He felt Kino press his back into his chest, his hands resting on his stomach, giving little notice to the sticky mess that still resided there and he closed his eyes, yawning softly. He could hear Kino's breathing slow, their tiredness taking over and he breathed into his hair, mumbling a confession he had not expected to come from himself.

“You know, you always were my favorite hyung.”

“Aww, and you're my favorite dongsaeng.”

“Hyung, I'm your only dongsaeng...”

Kino elbowed him in the ribs and scoffed, chuckling as he settled against the younger boy, one last thing escaping his lips before darkness threatened to take over. 

“Shutup and go to sleep.”


	2. Afterthoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking in on Woo Seok pleasuring himself, Hyung Gu is thrown into turmoil, unsure of why the sight made him feel the way it did; or if the night they spent together meant more than what he originally thought it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a chaptered fic, since people were asking for more of the pairing. I also never wrote something that had so much fucking plot before, so bear with me. There isn't much smut in this chapter. XD

Several weeks had passed since the incident with Hong Seok dragging everyone into the living room to watch porn. It had been several weeks since he had jerked off his best friend, since he had... Oh god. He really had sex with Hyung Gu, didn't he? Woo Seok groaned under his breath as he rolled over in his bed, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to ignore the images that played back in his mind. The weight of Hyung Gu in his hand, the heat of his insides, the sounds he made. He clenched his jaw as he rolled over again, splaying his arms out to the sides as he stared up at the ceiling and exhaled noisily. Nothing had really changed. They didn't speak to one another any differently, they didn't act any differently, they didn't think about each other any differently; _did they_?

 

Woo Seok had found himself blushing from time to time when Hyung Gu would throw himself onto his bed, shirtless with droplets of water running down his face after a shower; his hair matted to his forehead and his skin tinged pink. He found himself looking away any time Hyung Gu would get close to his face, be it to fix his collar or just stare at him like he did from time to time. He knew he shouldn't be self-conscious, he knew that it was nothing, he knew that things would remain the same; though part of him wasn't sure if that's what he wanted anymore. He sighed heavily and shoved one hand into his hair, long fingers pushing the sloppy fringe out of his eyes and he felt a familiar heat starting to pool in his lower abdomen.

 

He glanced at the clock on the beside table, noting the time and he knew that Hyung Gu would be gone for at least another half an hour. He had been dragged along with Hwi Taek to do some grocery shopping, only some fifteen minutes ago, and everyone knew how long it took Hwi Taek to choose what brand of toilet paper to buy. He twisted his neck to look back at the ceiling, eyes closing as his fingers twitched, the hand in his hair slowly making its way down his body. He was in nothing but a pair of boxers, and he hissed as his fingers lightly grazed a nipple on their journey south, the tips following the soft line of hair the disappeared into his waistband.

 

He bit his lip and exhaled through his nose as he palmed himself through his boxers, his cock half hard and warm to the touch. He rolled his hips up into his hand as he recounted the evening some weeks ago, every movement dancing behind his eyelids, every sound ringing in his ears. He was panting before he kicked off his blanket, the heat becoming too much to bear. He pushed the waistband of his boxers down, his hips lifting off of the mattress long enough to slide them down his thighs, exposing himself to the air. He shuddered lightly at the change in temperature, a thin sheen of perspiration glistening on his skin and he wrapped slender digits around his aching cock; a weak growl rumbling in his throat.

 

He stroked himself slowly, fingers gripping tightly as he dragged them to the base and back up again. He let his head lull back, his eyes still closed, lips parting to let out a soft moan. He gasped as he pushed his thumb across the tip, wet with precum and slightly sensitive. He hissed as he thumbed at his slit, his cock twitching and spilling clear fluid onto his fingers, the slide easier as he dragged his hand back down again. He found a smooth rhythm, his hips canting up into his fist as he pumped at an easy pace, enjoying the slow drag of his hand. He wasn't close to cumming, though he was in no rush, the visions in his head more than enough to keep him occupied for some time. He was starting to feel it, the searing heat that trickled down from his abdomen and into his balls, his thighs clenching as he increased his speed, his lips falling apart to mutter his roommates name.

 

“Yah! Woo Seok, we got some really good strawberries you should come get some before they're go-.. Oh. Ah, sorry.”

 

Hyung Gu blinked a few times, his face flushed red as he realized that he had walked in on the younger male pleasuring himself. He caught the sound of his own name, the tips of his ears burning and he spun around, rushing out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He exhaled sharply as he pressed one hand against the wall in front of him, his heart thumping in his chest. The plaster was cool and he leaned into it, his burning cheek pressed flat against it. His mind was reeling and he felt his stomach flip as he replayed the scene, the sight of his best friend lying in bed with his hand on his cock, saying his name as he jerked off.

 

They had had sex, so it shouldn't seem that strange to him, but he felt himself flushing again, turning his face to cool the other cheek. He wasn't sure how he felt about Woo Seok. He had never really stopped to think about it, they had just always naturally melded together, along with Yuto. The three of them were almost inseparable, though he spent more time with the youngest due to being his roommate. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him, inhaling shakily to calm himself and he tuned to face his hyung.

 

“Ah, Hwi Taek-hyung.”

 

Hwi Taek raised an eyebrow, his head tilting in question as he took in the sight of the younger male, clearly flustered over something.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Hyung Gu nodded, opening and closing his fingers at his sides and he brushed past the leader to start putting away the piles of groceries on the floor. Hwi Taek could tell that he was lying and he glanced at the closed door before shrugging and walking back into the kitchen to help the younger male in silence. He knew that something was up, but that Hyung Gu would talk about it when he was ready. He wasn't going to push him for answers when he seemed so on edge. He watched him out of the corner of his eye, as they worked together to get everything put away and he turned as the younger male slumped into a kitchen chair when they had finished. He was leaning with his hands on the counter top, the small of his back pressed against the ceramic tile and he clicked his tongue idly.

 

Hyung Gu raised his eyes to the elder, noting that he was gazing at him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew that Hwi Taek wasn't stupid, that the elder probably knew that he was hiding something, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. It wasn't every day that you heard about someone being gay in Korea, especially an idol. It was almost unheard of, except in very carefully secluded conversations. He wasn't even sure if he was gay himself, but he knew that seeing Woo Seok in that state, that knowing he was possibly the reason behind it, made his stomach turn in ways that he had never experienced before. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, something like butterflies in his stomach, if that's what they called it, and he almost felt a warmth radiating through him.

 

“How do you know if you like someone?” He asked, the words falling from his lips before he could stop them. He had been staring hard at the floor, his eyes now flickering up to the elder, who was gazing across the kitchen at him with interest.

 

“Hmmm..?” He hummed the question, taking on a thoughtful expression and he placed a finger to lips lips before tapping them lightly. “Do you think you might like someone?” He tilted his head in question, his feet shifting as he pushed his weight away from the counter and he made his way across the room to sit in the empty chair across the table from the younger male.

 

“Maybe. I mean, I've had girlfriends before... but I don't think I ever really _liked_ someone that way, you know? I don't know. It just never felt right. Not like something that I wanted to do for a really long time, it was always just... convenient.” He found himself running away with his thoughts, his face burying in his hands as he groaned and shook his head, trying to clear away the images of Woo Seok naked in his bed. He exhaled shakily, his head lifting to look at the elder as he heard a soft chuckle and he pressed his chin against the tabletop, mumbling to himself about how stupid he was being.

 

“It's not stupid. We've all had failed relationships. It doesn't mean that there is anything wrong with you. It also doesn't mean you won't find someone. You asked how you'd know if you like someone, so that means that you're interested in someone, right?” Hwi Taek was always understanding and wise, his eyes trained on the disheartened boy and he reached one hand across the table to ruffle his hair. “If it's someone you see often, you might have feelings that you don't realize you have, because you've never been away from them long enough to feel any differently.” He withdrew his hand and smiled at the younger male, his arms stretching over his head and he placed his hands on the tabletop as leverage to stand.

 

“Anyway, that's all the advice I have for you today, I need to go start waking everyone else up.” He groaned inwardly at the thought of dragging Hyojong out of bed, despite it being close to noon. It was a day off and he liked to sleep in. “Thanks for your help with the groceries. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. Trust me.” He smiled again and padded out of the kitchen, disappearing down the hallway as Hyung Gu let out a frustrated noise, not noticing the shuffling sound of feet that carried Woo Seok into the kitchen.

 

He looked up as he heard a soft cough, his attention dragged away from his misery alone to the object of his misery. He stared blankly at him, his eyes glazing over from not blinking for too long, and he pushed his chair back, scurrying out of the room before the other had a chance to speak. He could see him turn out of the corner of his eye, his mouth hanging agape as if to say something and his face was flushed. He knew he was just as embarrassed as he was, but he wasn't ready to face him just yet, and maybe Hwi Taek was right. Maybe he should spend some time away from Woo Seok to see how he felt after being apart from him. He nodded his head only to himself as he pushed open the nearest door and flung himself into the closest bed, a loud grunt echoing in the room as he collided with a body.

 

“Who the hell.. Hyung Gu?”

 

The voice was tired and gravelly, Yuto's black eyes peering out from behind tousled bangs as he lazily rolled onto his side to face his friend.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

It wasn't strange for Hyung Gu to hang out in Yuto's room, or in his bed, for that matter. They often sat around chatting or listening to music together, but it was fairly infrequent that he would just collapse into his bed unannounced, unless something was wrong, of course. He waited quietly as the other male puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, exhaled, inhaled, bit his lower lip, pouted, looked everywhere but Yuto's eyes, and finally opened his mouth to speak; only to huff in frustration. Hyung Gu groaned and rubbed at his temples, his eyes closing and opening to stare at the taller male, as if he could somehow magically fix everything. He sucked in another breath and hissed before unleashing his inner turmoil.

 

“I-think-I like-Woo-Seok.”

 

He sputtered, his eyes wide with disbelief at his own words and he buried his face in his hands. He expected Yuto to laugh at him, or to make some sort of disgusted sound; but he didn't expect the large hand on the top of his head. He peered out past the tips of his fingers, focusing on the other male's face and he smiled weakly as he felt the hand lightly stroking his hair.

 

“You don't think that's weird?”  
  
His voice was shaky and he rolled onto his side, facing Yuto.

 

“Why would that be weird? Oh, yeah. I guess it's more uncommon in Korea..”

 

His voice was thoughtful, trailing off as he glanced over at the nervous looking boy and he laughed softly, ruffling his hair and yawning.

 

“I wouldn't worry about it. I mean, the only person whose feelings really matter are his, right? And yours of course, but you said you _think_ you like him, you're not sure?”

 

Hyung Gu nodded slowly, recounting all of the times he had stolen glances or made an excuse to touch the younger male; just because he wanted to. His cheeks pinked as he thought back to that night, the only time they had ever been intimate and he sighed wistfully. He groaned and slapped the mattress between their bodies, his frustration taking over again and he flung one arm over Yuto, curling into him dramatically; before mumbling a response.

 

“I walked in on him earlier... doing.. you know. And I swear I heard him say my name, but I don't know for sure and I told you about that one time and I didn't know if it really meant anything, I thought it didn't, but now I don't know and Hwi Taek said I should spend some time away from him, and see how I feel, but he's my roommate, and I have to see him all the time, and I don't know what to do, or how I feel, and can you switch rooms with me for a couple of days? Please?”

 

He was prattling on and he inhaled noisily, having spent all of his breath on the run on sentence and he was amazed that Yuto had even caught anything he had said.

 

“That's fine.”

 

He knew about what had happened between the two of them, both of them coming to him about it. Woo Seok had been somewhat confused about the feelings that had surfaced unexpectedly after the act; while Hyung Gu just seemed excited to have something more interesting than what he wanted for dinner to talk to him about. However, it seemed that both of the boys now held the same confusion, and perhaps it was better for them to take some time apart, even if just for self-reflection. He knew what it was like to be confused, though, it was never as complicated as the two of them were making their own situation and he chuckled to himself as he rolled over again, closing his eyes as Hyung Gu snuggled into his back; mumbling a word of thanks.

 

Several hours and many pep talks later, Hyung Gu finally trudged out of Yuto's room and back into the kitchen. He was hungry, and he was moody, his eyes on the floor the entire time he padded his way to the kitchen table. He plopped down directly across from his usual seat, leaving the spot next to Woo Seok open, much to everyone's dismay. Chang Gu glanced at him, then at Woo Seok, who had immediately lowered his gaze to his plate, and then back at Hyung Gu. He finally settled his eyes on Yuto, who shrugged plainly and brushed it off.

 

“I imagine that you're hungry, since it's dinner time and we do have all of this food!”

  
Hong Seok chimed in, trying to ease the tension, not really knowing what was going on; but he figured it was between the two of them and wasn't his place to butt in. He grabbed an empty plate and loaded it with noodles and vegetables, before passing it to the down trodden dancer. He nodded his head as he heard a muttered “Thank you” before he walked back to the counter to eat his own dinner. There was idle chatter between the members, most of them paying no mind to the quietness between the two most boisterous of the group; though Hwi Taek found himself glancing at them more than once or twice. He was unsure if Hyung Gu was heeding his advice, or if something further had happened between them, but that could wait for later; for now he would simply observe.

 

He listened quietly as people chatted around him, a loud yelp erupting from his lips from time to time when something inappropriate was said; eyes casting judgment on his rowdy bandmates. As the chatter died down, people began to file out of the kitchen, some back to their rooms, others settling onto the couch in the next room to watch television. He glanced between the two youngest boys again, watching as Woo Seok opened his mouth to speak, Hyung Gu quickly excusing himself before any words could escape; shoving his chair back and hurrying out of the room. Woo Seok gave Hwi Taek a desperate look, hoping he could somehow do something, but Hwi Taek simply shook his head and patted the maknae on the shoulder before heading down the hall and back to his own room. He buried his face in his hands, holding back the tears that threatened to fall and he felt his entire being shudder with grief.

 

He wasn't sure why Hyung Gu was so upset with him, he didn't think he had done anything wrong, but maybe he had gone too far. He wished that Hyung Gu would at least listen to his explanation, or look at him, or _something_. It was one of the most painful things he had ever experienced, to be ignored by his best friend. Sure, he still had Yuto, but it wasn't the same. He had never been intimate with Yuto, had never thought about kissing him, or touching him in any manner other than a friendly hug, or a pat on the butt to get the fans riled up. He seemed to be on Hyung Gu's side anyway, it wasn't like he hadn't noticed that he had spent the better portion of the day in Yuto's room. However, Hyung Gu was different, and he hadn't gone a day without his loud voice, his laughter, and his smiling face since he had entered Cube; that is, until today.

 

He let out a shaky sigh, trying to collect himself and he stood from his seat, wandering into the living room with the hope of drowning his sorrow in the noisiness of it all. Jin Ho and Hyojong were wrestling over the remote control, Jin Ho's shorter arms proving to be helpless in their struggle; Chang Gu's laughter bursting out loudly at the sight. Woo Seok sank into the open chair at the side, his eyes glued to the bustle in front of him and he felt his lips tug into a light smirk; glad that his hyung's could at least amuse him for the time being. He laughed outwardly when Jin Ho crashed to the floor, a loud curse erupting from his lips as he rubbed his butt, pouting up at a hysterical Hyojong. It was rowdy, it was loud, but he loved it; this life of his. He didn't want anything to change, and he hoped that things between Hyung Gu and himself would go back to normal soon. In the meantime, he would distract himself with his obnoxious, cursing, playful hyungs.  
  
However, little did he know, it was going to be a long week.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
